yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-Yo Wiki News
This page is no longer updated -- see our twitter feed for the latest news. This page is added to infrequently to let you know what's currently hot at the yo-yo wiki. August - New Forum After several years with our horribly primitive Coffee Machine, we finally have a proper forum. This will enable better communication between editors and make it easier for newcomers. All are welcome. =2007= October - Two year anniversary Following up from Josh's anniversary essay, Wilfred has written a essay looking at how far we have come after two years. Grab a hot drink (optional) and read two years of the yo-yo wiki. August - New host We have moved to a new host, and we won't need to change hosts again (yes, it's been said before. We mean it this time). We are now hosted by Wikia, a business that specializes in wikis. This will allow the admin team to focus on managing the content here and not wrestle with servers. Your usual logins will work so you can continue editing as usual. July - Worlds Josh and Wilfred; your friendly yo-yo wiki admins will be at worlds, so do say hello! We'd love to hear what you think of the yo-yo wiki and how you think you can improve. On a side note, we had 250 unique visits yesterday, our highest since we've started measuring it. May - Statistics We've recently added google analytics to the YYW so we can monitor what our visitors like, allowing us to create a better site. We average ~100 unique users per day, of which 42% are returning visitors and 58% are new. 49% use IE, 40% Firefox, 5% Opera and 4% Safari. We clearly have some regular visitors, since we have 30 users who have visited over 200 times since we started counting! A thumbs up to the people who tell the world about us, particularly Yoyonation, Yoyo.cz, Yoyoguy, Ben McPhee and ExtremeSpin. April - Legal threats YYW has recently received a number of legal threats! The NED Show contacted us regarding use of images uploaded by a user. YYW has responded by removing these images. However, in the past fortnight Duncan has contacted YYW regarding use of the terms 'freehand' and 'imperial'. This issue is still unfolding. The full story is now available on the Duncan page. February 22 - Contest winners and maintenance The contest is over, congratulations to our winners! We've also updated to so a few pages have been improved and we have added the ability to add search boxes and page creation boxes to articles. January 1 - Contest and Podcast We are currently running a contest (with great prizes) for best edit, best new article and one lucky dip category. Read all about it here. The YYW podcasts are also going strong, you can still get them all on the podcast page. =2006= November 23 - First Yo-Yo Wiki Podcast The yo-yo wiki now has its own podcast! Josh and Doctor Popular discuss the wiki, yo-yoing and more! Have a listen and learn what's hot. November 16 - Wiki Anniversary Following swiftly on from the previous news item, Josh wrote an article on the first year of The Yo-Yo Wiki, which has been copied over to the wiki for your viewing pleasure. November 14 - We're back! Is it really five months since we last did a news update? Yikes. We've moved hosts, which is why we had technical difficulties with editing the site. Harper Reed has also come on board as the resident hosting guru. The software has also been updated so there have been a few improvements here and there. June 20 - Contest action The contests pages have had a dramatic tidy-up. Everything is now neatly placed in categories. Head over there and learn something about the many yo-yo contests around, however of course you can add to them and edit them. May 28 - Why Josh isn't such a bad wiki dictator It's been months since the image database hasn't really worked. But Josh finally has got it working! All the images are back in place in their article and of course you are free to add more. Thanks for your patience guys. May 12 - Judging a book by its covers Over the past fortnight the look of the wiki has improved significantly. We've put up a new logo, changed the sidebar and added a nicer style. Of course, these things could change, so if you have an idea for the CSS etc leave a message at the Coffee Machine. Of course, the same great content is still here. April 20 - Augie, questions, makeovers and manufacturers A huge amount has been happening recently. Firstly, Augie has joined and has been helping with the contest pages. We also have a up and running to cover the basics at the wiki. We're also in the process of jazzing up the wiki, with a new logo on the way, CSS style proposals and other tweaks. Finally, the manufacturers page has grown phenomenally thanks to Jaco's expertise. Lots of new manufacturer there to find out about. April 4 - Welcome Red and Contest pages We have had a new editor arrive recently. Red is a Brazillian yo-yoer who has been contributing to the Brazillian yo-yoer pages. These contributions are very welcome as not many of us here know much about yo-yoing over in Brazil. The contest pages are also beginning to come together. We now have a Yo-yo contests page, which allows people to find the more specific contest pages, which has been give front page placements. Finally, we have had a number of entries to the logo contest! The standard is good and the judges look forward to choosing a winner (entries close on April the 30th). March 29 - Welcome Lanceallen and How it all began Lanceallen is the newest editor to join the yo-yo wiki, and has already made some great articles on Yoyofactory models. He's also making sure we keep the website logical and orderly. We've also recently added the history of the yo-yo article, which has quickly become on the wiki. There's some interesting stuff there, and if you can contribute, please do. March 11 - Many store pages looking great The stores page now has at least a small page on each of the stores listed. Every store has a country listed and a way of contacting them, and every english-speaking store has contact details. This should give shoppers information as to which stores are closest to them and therefore the cheapest shipping. March 10 - More yo-yo manufacturers than you can shake a stick at There has recently been a flurry of edits to the yo-yo manufacturers section by Jaco Greeff, who is a yo-yo maker himself. This means we now have a huge collection of current and historical yo-yo manufacturers for your viewing pleasure. Check it out.